All Thing's Good
by ElexCube
Summary: Katsuki chuckled as he watched Izuku do his victory dance. "Yeah yeah. But not good enough to be a hero." He said.Izuku stopped hopping as he heard what Katsuki said. "Hero?" He asked. Katsuki stood up. "Yeah, Deku." He offered his fist. "Let's be heroes together!" He smiled. Izuku beamed at that. "Okay, Kacchan! Let's become heroes together!" Then he bumped his fist to Katsuki's.


DISCLAIMER: All references used in this story are not mine, as they belonged to their respective creators.

A _My Hero Academia_ Fiction

 **ALL THING'S GOOD** By ElexCube

-–—–-x-–—–-

 _Chapter One: Part I_

"All men are not created equal."

This was what Izuku realized about the society at a young age of four.

Despite that, he promised to himself that he will be a hero that can bring justice and peace to everyone.

-–—–-x-–—–-

Community Playground...

"No, Giga... Can't you see that he's crying? I won't... I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Izuku shouted. He donned a brave face as he balled his fists in front of him, trying to keep the offending group away from the boy behind him.

"Ha! Trying to be a hero, Izuku?!" The young boy with a rock hair snapped back. "You can't even use your quirk!" He laughed. His friends, one with red dragon-like wings and one with abnormally long fingers, joined in his laughter as well.

Yes, Izuku has a quirk. He inherited his parents' quirks. A combination of theirs granted him Pyrokinesis. He can control fire. And their family doctor said that he can also emit fire, he just needs to know how he can do it. He has been warned by his parents about the dangers that his quirk could bring, so being an obedient child that he was, he always kept that in mind.

Izuku knew that he can't defend himself right now. _This is bad..._ He thought while looking around the playground, hoping for something or someone to help. _I just need more time to..._

"Come on, guys!" Giga and his group suddenly charged, interrupting Izuku's soliloquy.

"H-Huh?" Izuku squeaked out, now visibly shaking. "W-wait!" He almost begged. Izuku closed his eyes and waited for the impact, only to hear a small explosion.

"Gah!" Giga cried as he fell on his back.

Izuku opened his eyes and saw Katsuki standing in front of him. "Kacchan!" He happily called.

"You okay, Deku?" Katsuki asked without facing Izuku. He was looking at Giga's group with a calm expression.

"I'm fine, Kacchan." Izuku responded.

"Tch!" Katsuki grunted.

-–—–-x-–—–-

Bakugo Residence's Backyard... A year later...

"Nnnnngggghhh..."

"Hnnnnggghhh... ARGH! I can't do it!" Izuku screamed as let himself lay on the concrete floor. In front of him was a lighted candle. He was trying to move a flame at least a foot away from the source to no avail.

"Hahaha... You're really are a 'deku', Deku. You can't even use your quirk!" Katsuki laughed out. He was sprawled in front of Izuku, watching his friend's nonsuccess.

Izuku sat up and crossed his arms. "It's not funny, Kacchan..." He protested.

They have been best friends since they were babies. One reason was because their parents are close friends of each other so they played with each other a lot. Izuku was the nice one of the two. He was kind, good-hearted, full of determination, and an overall good boy. Katsuki was the mischievous one. He loves to tease and insult, but he also had a kind heart.

"It's funny. How can you be my sidekick if you can't properly control your powers, idiot? Maybe I'll just find someone else." Katsuki teased.

Izuku pouted his lips. "That's mean, Kacchan..." He grumbled for a few seconds then quickly stood up. "I can do it, just watch!" He said.

"Okay then." Katsuki said as he leaned on the fence behind him. "Show me."

"Okay!" Izuku positioned himself near the candle. With eyes full of determination, he moved his hands around the fire. He then snatched a small flame from the candle and managed to move it about half a foot away from the source.

Katsuki watched with a faint amazement on his face. *He is actually doing it.* He's just lucky that Izuku can't see his face right now because he was sure that the nerd will use that to tease him back.

Izuku's eyes never left the small flame that he is holding. He carried the flame away from the source until it burned out. After the flame disappeared, Izuku stared at his hands for a few seconds before turning to Katsuki with a winner smile. "You saw that?! I did it! I did it I did it I did it!"

Katsuki chuckled as he watched Izuku do his victory dance. "Yeah yeah. But not good enough to be a hero." He said.

Izuku stopped hopping as he heard what Katsuki said. "Hero?" He asked.

Katsuki stood up. "Yeah, Deku." He offered his fist. "Let's be heroes together!" He smiled.

Izuku beamed at that. "Okay, Kacchan! Let's become heroes together!" Then he bumped his fist to Katsuki's.

"But I'm still better than you, De-ku." Katsuki grinned.

"We'll see about that, Kac-chan." Izuku smiled back.

"Katsuki! Izuku! It's lunchtime! Get your heads inside here now!" Katsuki's mom, Mitsuki Bakugo, hollered from inside the house.

"Ugh... Yes Mom!" Katsuki said.

"Coming, Aunt Mitsuki!" Izuku said.

"I said to never call me 'Aunt', Izuku!" Mitsuki shouted back. "I feel old when you do that!"

"Sorry!" Izuku replied as he and Katsuki walked inside the house, leaving the still lighted candle on the ground.

"But you ARE old, Mitsuki..." Katsuki's dad, Masaru Bakugo, said.

"SHUT UP!"

-–—–-x-–—–-

Midoriya Residence... A year later...

The sun slowly peeked through the window of Izuku's room. The 6-year old boy's All Might-themed alarm clock went off.

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE! I AM HERE! I AM...!"

Izuku opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled and stretched his sleeping limbs to life then reached to dismiss the alarm. He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the time. It's 7:01 am.

"Another day of saving people!" Izuku said. He removed his blanket and jumped off his bed. He then grabbed his All Might action figure beside his alarm clock and glided it through the air while he ran.

"Help! Help!" A muffled voice outside his room called out.

Izuku instantly knew who it was. He stopped running and faced the door. "Don't worry now! Why...?" He dashed towards the door to open it. "Because I am..."

The door suddenly opened before Izuku reached it. "WAAARRGGHHH!!" Izuku's dad, Hisashi Midoriya, shouted. He was kneeling at the doorway with his arms wide open.

"Aaahhh...!" Izuku screamed as he crashed into his dad's hug.

"Hahahaaahaha..." Hisashi laughed as he cuddled his son. He was a tall man, a few inches taller than his wife, medium build, and short curly hair like Izuku's.

"Ngh! Dad!" Izuku struggled for freedom. "Dad... Stop it..." He protested.

"What?" Hisashi stopped his cuddle attack. "You don't want my cuddles anymore? Why? You big boy now?" He questioned then lifted his son from the floor, still engulfed by his hug.

"Ngh! Yes, Dad! I am a big boy now..." Izuku answered.

"Hahahaaa..." Hisashi laughed then walked to the kitchen area. "Dear, your son said he's a big boy now...!" Hisashi announced and then he placed Izuku down.

Inko Midoriya was placing some cutleries on the table. She stopped when she saw her two boys came up. "Really now, Izuku?" She smiled at her son.

"Yeah Mom..." Izuku smiled back. "You know, I and Kacchan have been practicing our quirks. Someday, we will the best heroes out there!" He said as he held out his All Might action figure.

Inko's eyes glassed after hearing what her son just said, but she kept the tears from falling. "Well..." She kneeled in front of her son. "You should prepare for school then. Go on. Come back later for breakfast, okay?" She holds his son's cheeks and pulls him down for a kiss on the forehead.

Hisashi smiled as he watched his loves. "That's right. Do you want me to shower first and use all the hot water?" He told to his son.

Izuku gasped. "No way!" He then scurried off towards his room.

Inko giggled as she stood up. She placed a hand on her chests as she watched her son ran. Hisashi reached and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Our son is too good, Hisashi." She leaned on her husband's chest.

"Indeed he is, Inko. And we are so lucky to have him." He replied. "As long as he and Katsuki won't burn down any backyard fence, ever again."

They both laughed remembering the incident that happened about a year ago.

Izuku entered his room and stopped by his bed. He looked at his All Might action figure at a moment then back at where his parents were. He smiled and placed All Might back next to the alarm clock then began fixing his bed.

-–—–-x-–—–-

Bakugo Residence... A year later...

Mitsuki Bakugo peacefully doing her daily house chores. It's Thursday, her son was at school so the house is as calm as it is. Being a loud person didn't mean that she hated silence. Also, she was in a good mood today, which was a very rare occurrence.

Masaru Bakugo was at the living room, sitting on the sofa while reading a newspaper. He usually spent his day-offs like this and for him to also know the happenings on the news. He can't help but smile about the tranquillity around him. Being the husband and father of two boisterous people, he hardly got any peacefulness like this.

The two of them simultaneously sighed towards the quietness... until it's been shattered.

BLAM! The door flew open.

"Aunt Mitsuki!!!"

"DEKU, STOP!!!"

Masaru sat upright from his leaning position as he crumpled the newspaper on his hand.

"What?! What is it?" Mitsuki ran from the kitchen.

Both of them looked at the doorway to see Izuku struggling to get away from Katsuki.

"Aunt Mitsuki! Ngh!" Izuku pushed Katsuki's face away from him.

"Don't you dare, Deku!!" Katsuki tackled Izuku to the ground.

They fell on the doorway and wrestled themselves. Mitsuki and Masaru watched the kids, who were grunting and groaning on the floor.

Izuku managed to shove Katsuki to the side. He stood up and faced his Aunt. "Aunt... Mitsuki..." Izuku panted. "Kacchan has a-- MMMPH!!!"

Katsuki covered Izuku's mouth from behind with an embarrassed face.

"Okay, enough of that. Katsuki, release Izuku." Masaru worded as he placed down his crumpled newspaper.

"I don't wanna!" Katsuki protested.

"KATSUKI!!" Mitsuki also had enough. She glared at her son. "Remove that hand now!"

Katsuki sighed. "Fine!" He removed his hands revealing a smiling Izuku. He then crossed his arms and turned to his side.

"Okay now." Masaru fixed his glasses in position. "What is it, Izuku?"

Izuku giggled. "Well... There's this girl from the other class, her name is Mei. And... Kacchan likes her!" He spoke.

Katsuki faced Izuku, blushing. "Hey! I just said she's cute! That doesn't mean anything..."

"Then why are you not yet denying it...?" Izuku teased.

"B-Because…" Katsuki stuttered. "Ughk!" Suddenly, his mom was hugging him. "Hey, Mom!!"

Mitsuki holds out her son, tears on her eyes. "My son's a big boy now... Awww..." She squealed. "I got to see this girl. Is she nice? Is she smart? Is she pretty?" She asked.

Katsuki froze on his placed after the questions. "Uh-- uh--" Katsuki tried to speak. Izuku contained his laughter beside them.

"Uuuhhh... Is it too early for that, Mitsuki? He's only 7." Masaru asked his wife.

"Oh it's not, Masaru." Mitsuki answered. "Okay, change your clothes and I'll make the dinner, then later we'll talk about this Mei, okay?" She told to her son. Without waiting for a response, she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Masaru shook his head then looked over to his son. "You okay there, Katsuki?"

"Huh?" Katsuki finally broke into the reality. "I'm okay." Then he looked around to find Izuku. "DEKU!!!!!!" He growled.

Izuku was tiptoeing towards the door as he heard the call. "I gotta go, Kacchan! See you tomorrow!" He laughed then dashed outside, leaving his fuming friend behind.

"I'll get you tomorrow, DEKU!!!" Katsuki decided to not go after his friend. He then went upstairs while mumbling incoherent words.

Masaru saw the whole exchange and decided to shrug it off for now. He has some reading to do. He reached for his newpa--

"MASARU! Help me here, would you?!" Mitsuki yelled.

Masaru grumbled then sighed. "Coming...! Jeez..." He went to the kitchen. "Why am I still not used to this...?" He asked to himself.

-–—–-x-–—–-

Dagoba Municipal Beach Park... A year later...

Izuku inhaled and closed his eyes, he focused his power and he felt the heat as it concentrated in his throat. Then after a few seconds, he opened his eyes then blew and he breathed out green flames. He raised his hands, took control of the flames, and guided it to circle around him. He made sure to not get it too close to him as to not burn his clothes. Izuku smiled as he watched the green blaze around him. He don't know why but controlling his green flames required a lot less energy than the regular flames.

Izuku improved drastically after he learned a few more things about his quirk. When he found out that he can breathe out fire a few months ago, everyone's so happy for him. Especially his dad. He also learned that he can make physical objects out of fire. Objects made from regular fire was much sturdier than from his green one. And after an experiment, which involved Katsuki being scared for his life, Izuku discovered that he can make flames not hot, or 'settling' as he called it. He do this by creating some sort of force field around every fibers of flame that he controls. In this one though, his green flame is much easier to settle. Imagine a burning and panicking Katsuki while Izuku laughed at him.

Izuku surrounded himself by flames for about a minute before releasing it and letting it disappear. "Yes! I'm doing better now." He smiled. He then heard faint explosions and looked at the source of it.

At the other side of the beach, Katsuki was smashing a busted refrigerator using his quirk. "DIE!!!" He struck a last explosion, bigger than his previous ones. "Ha! Take that!" He shouted with a grin.

Katsuki's quirk improved as well. Even though it didn't have any other features, like Izuku's Pyrokenesis, his Explosion just keeps getting stronger by time.

Izuku walked over to check out his friend. "Kacchan, spare the fridge." Izuku jested.

Katsuki grinned. "Ha! Said the one who burned that microwave to the ground yesterday." He pointed to the said object.

They both laughed after that retort. Izuku then looked at the trash that has been piled on the beach. "Why do people dump things here?" He asked.

"Tch! I don't know. And I don't care." Katsuki replied and looked at Izuku, who had a contemplative look on his face. Katsuki knew that face, that's the 'maybe we can do something about it' face.

"How about we..." Izuku started.

"Go home before it gets dark!" Katsuki interrupted.

"Hmmm..." Izuku reckoned for a moment. "Okay. I'm getting hungry anyway. Let's go, Kacchan!" Izuku ran towards the entrance.

"Hey! Wait up!" Katsuki dashed after his friend. As they reached the stairs Katsuki turned to Izuku. "Hey, Deku. I will sleepover at your place."

"Really? Cool! Come on." Izuku said as they walked off.

Izuku and Katsuki reached the apartment just before the sun takes it's last peek. Inko was just at the kitchen when she heard the door opened and... heavy breathing? That raises her inquisitive and she made her way to the door.

"Izuku! Katsuki! Oh my!" Inko cried as he saw her son and her godson stumbled at the doorway, sweating and panting. Inko rushed to help the boys get up.

"Hi... Mom..." Izuku heaved as his Mom helped him.

Katsuki stood up. "Ha! I won, Deku! Hi Aunt Inko." He said, fighting the pant.

"Wait. What happened to you two? Did you ran from the park to here?!" Inko gasped.

Izuku gave his mom a meek smile as he nodded. "We raced. Kacchan won." Katsuki puffed out his chest.

Inko sighed. "You boys just don't know when to stop, do you?" Inko asked. They all shared a smile after that.

"Hey... What's goin' on here?" Hisashi came from outside. He was wearing a detective trench coat and hat.

"Dad!", "Uncle Hisashi.", "Oh honey." They said. Hisashi then noticed how sweaty son and godson was.

"Jeez! Do you two ran all the way from the beach?" Hisashi chuckled.

Izuku's and Katsuki's eyes widened at that. "Wait. You saw us, Dad?" Izuku asked.

Hisashi's smile disappear. "Huh? It's true?" He questioned back.

"We raced! And I won." Katsuki snickered.

Hisashi looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

Inko smiled at his husband and shrugged. "Okay, you two take a shower while I prepare the dinner. You'll sleepover here again, Katsuki?

"Yes, Aunt Inko. I already asked Mom earlier." Katsuki answered.

"That's good. Okay, there are still some spare clothes of yours in Izuku's room. You boys need any help?" Inko asked.

"We're okay, Mom. Thanks. Come on, Kacchan!" Izuku called out as he dashed to his room. Katsuki followed after.

Hisashi just finished putting his coat on the rack as he turned to his wife. "They're gonna be up all night, aren't they?" It's more of a statement.

"Indeed, dear." She giggled." So... How's work?" She questioned as she started to remove her husband's tie.

Hisashi smiled."Oh... I'll tell later."

Inko raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, I'll just cook the food." She leaned in for a smack on Hisashi's lips then walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, I didn't get that. Can I have one more?" Hisashi followed his wife.

Inko giggled.

-–—–-x-–—–-

 **A.N.** — Ummm... What do you guys think?

Don'tMindMe! XD

— **ElexCube**


End file.
